cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool World
Cool World is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Paramount in 15th March 1993 and 20th September 1993. Description HOLLI WOULD IF SHE COULD....AND SHE WILL The fantasy adventure from Ralph Bakshi, director-animator of Fritz The Cat and Wizards. When ex-con cartoonist Jack Deebs (Gabriel Byrne) was behind bars, he found escape by creating Cool World, a cartoon series featuring a voluptuous vixen named Holli Would. But the 'toonsmith becomes a prisoner of his own fantasies when Holli pulls Jack into Cool World with a scheme to seduce him and brings herself to life. A hard-boiled detective (Brad Pitt) - the only other human in Cool World - cautions Jack with the law: 'Noids (humans) don't have sex with doodles (cartoons). The flesh proves weaker than ink however, as Holli takes human form (Kim Basinger) in Las Vegas, starting a trans-universal chase that threatens the destruction of both worlds. With a splashy mix of animation and live-action sequences, Cool World delivers the hottest action around. Cast * Gabriel Byrne as Jack Deebs, the cartoonist seemingly responsible for the creation of Cool World. * Brad Pitt as Detective Frank Harris, a detective for the Cool World Police Department who is bent on catching Holli. Brad Pitt also provides Frank's voice in doodle form. * Deirdre O'Connell as Isabelle Malley * Frank Sinatra, Jr. as Himself * Michele Abrams as Jennifer Malley * Janni Brenn–Lowen as Agatha Rose Harris * Marilyn Monroe (archival footage) Voices * Kim Basinger as Holli Would, a femme fatale doodle who wishes to be real in the real world. Basinger also portrays her in live action. * Charlie Adler as Nails, an anthropomorphic spider who serves as Frank's partner. He actually has four arms and two legs. * Joey Camen as Interrogator No. 1 / Slash / Holli's Door * Jenine Jennings as Craps Bunny * Michael Lally as Sparks * Maurice LaMarche as Interrogator No. 2 / Mash / Dr. Vincent "Vegas Vinnie" Whiskers / Super Jack * Candi Milo as Lonette / Bob * Patrick Pinney as Chico the bouncer * Gregory Snegoff as Bash Credits Trailers and info Rental Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (CIC Video) # Housesitter # The Babe # Boomerang # Death Becomes Her # Patriot Games Original 1993 release # The Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Top Gun", "Grease", "Ghost", "The Godfather Part I, Part II and Part III", "Apocalypse Now", "Fatal Attraction", "Raiders of the Lost Ark", "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom", "Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade", "An Officer and a Gentleman", "The Untouchables" and "Zulu". # Boomerang # Patriot Games Gallery 91UoPmeqSLL._SL1500_.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Rough Draft Studios Category:Paramount logo from 1986 to 2002 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC 15 card from 1985 to 1997 Category:Cool World Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:BBFC 15 Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993